Icha Icha Onsen
by ZipperRabbit
Summary: Naruto and friends go to the hot springs, where hidden feelings begin to boil over! YaoiBoy's Love. SasuNaru and many other pairings. Because I'm a pairing fiend.
1. Chapter 1

Icha Icha Onsen

"Hot springs! Hot springs! We're going to the HOT SPRINGS!" Naruto sang as he bounced up and down in his seat, the seatbelt straining and tugging, barely able to control his glee. He was going to a hot springs for the first time in his life! Naruto continued humming and squirming until a voice exploded from the front of the van.

"If you don't shut up Naruto, I'll turn this van around and we'll go straight home! So help me, I WILL!" Iruka shouted from the driver's seat. Naruto immediately shut his mouth, glued his legs together and stuck his hands under his lap, afraid that Iruka just might deny everyone their vacation.

Kakashi sat in the front passenger seat, and turned his masked head slightly, enough to look at the stressed man next to him. Iruka certainly seemed on edge, his tanned face was tensed into a mix of concentration and nervousness, as a thin beading of sweat began to grow near his temple. Kakashi could see why Iruka had snapped at the normally energetic boy. Driving a van of eight rowdy teenage boys, not to mention three unhelpful chaperones, up a tricky mountain road certainly can make anyone a tad strained.

Asuma took a slow drag on his cigarette as he rolled his eyes lazily over the passing scenery, and decided to call out to Iruka, "Oi, Iruka, if you're still tired from Kakashi keeping you up last night, then maybe I should drive instead?"

A deep crimson spread over Iruka's face as he tried to maneuver a tight bend. Too embarrassed to yell, Iruka merely tightened his death grip on the wheel and glared forward. The silence only made Asuma laugh. _Score! Remember that topic for further use. _

Kakashi mentally chuckled; he should feel bad about making Iruka's life more stressing by denying him sleep, he really should. But memories of last night floated through his head, each more pleasurable than the last. The silver-haired man smiled to himself, he didn't feel one ounce of remorse.

_I'll make it up to him tonight._

As Asuma laughed, the last chaperone, Gai, blathered on how amazing Iruka's power of youth was strong enough to get them this far, and how he should be commended for taking on the challenge of driving them to the vacation point. Only his prodigy, Rock Lee, paid any attention. Behind the chaperones were two facing rows of seats. On one side sat Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru. Across from them sat Kiba, Shino, Gaara, and Lee.

Naruto, Kiba, and Lee started talking animatedly about their past experiences at hot springs, once they thought it was safe to talk again behind Iruka. Sasuke, Shino and Neji listened, occasionally adding in well-thought out comments, while Gaara gazed silently out on the blurring scenery. And Shikamaru kept his title as "World's Laziest Shinobi" by sleeping the entire trip through.

Iruka turned a final bend, and the group entered what could be mistaken only as Paradise. The blend of stark cliffs worn by a series of waterfalls eased into soft, green blur of trees. The inn nestled in the trees, it's two stories partly obscured by an overwhelmingly large, leafy maple.

Traditional in every sense, the inn had opened its sliding doors to accommodate with the sweltering summer heat. It must have been painted crimson, but had faded with time, leaving it a dusty red. The tiles were also supposedly a vibrant green, but all was left was a mute jade, capped at the four corners with enlarged, chipped gold rafter caps with symbol "peace" carved in them. In front of the entrance were two red banners attached to bamboo poles with the inn's name written in an elegant hand, "Peaceful Heart Hot Springs"

The van slowly turned into the curved driveway that bent right up to the large and comfortable entrance. Naruto simply gaped at the building through the glass. His brain was turning over, slowly processing his surroundings. He mindlessly shuffled out of the van with the other passengers, still trying to negotiate reality with his fantasies of a hot springs. _This is the hot springs we're staying at? Wha- wha-_

"What a DUMP!"

A fist swung out, and connected resoundingly with the back of Naruto's head. Iruka's patience had finally snapped, and still clutching his fist, shouted over Naruto's theatrical yells of pain.

"Watch your mouth, Naruto!"

Kakashi appeared right behind Iruka, laying one hand on his shoulder while the other held the quivering fist, gently stopping any further admonishments. Iruka turned his head, finding his lips a few inches away from Kakashi's masked ones. Kakashi smiled, causing a blush to burn Iruka's cheeks. Iruka gulped in a much-needed breath, losing any thoughts of reproaching Naruto any further.

Kakashi wound his arms around Iruka's waist, resulting in a small gasp from Iruka, who blushed even more furiously. He rested his chin on Iruka's shoulder as he addressed the scowling Naruto who was still clutching his throbbing head on the ground. "Don't underestimate this place, Naruto. Konoha ninja have been coming here for generations."

Pain forgotten, Naruto swung head around, eyeing his teacher suspiciously. "Like I can trust you, Kakashi-sensei. You lie all the time."

It was true, the legendary Copy Nin always had some fantastic reason, usually involving a little old lady, or cat, or whatever; for being late for everything. Kakashi's one visible eye turned down at the edge slightly, as is if the highly dangerous ninja was pouting. He audibly sniffed, and said in a hurt tone, "It hurts me Naruto that you don't trust your own teacher."

Naruto simply scoffed, "It's your fault, Sensei. If you didn't keep on telling bizarre excuses for being late, I would believe you more."

The remaining teenagers were helping the other two chaperones unpack the trunk. Asuma tossed a duffel to Shikamaru, who deftly caught it, and replied to Naruto from around his cigarette. "He's right, actually. Some ninja found this place ages ago, and eventually an inn was built. Later it was discovered the waters around here contained some amazing restorative powers."

Naruto perked up "Restorative powers? How? Like healing wounds and stuff?" That would be incredible! A simple picture played out in his head of him: bloody, maybe some limbs missing and barely alive, dragging himself into the hot springs. Some bubbling and gurgling later, he popped out, fully cured and invigorated enough to skip off and eat some ramen.

Asuma grinned and looked into the sky, obviously evading the question. "Among other things, yeah."

The scenario in Naruto's head poofed into smoke. He forgot that Asuma was really no better than Kakashi in the reliability department. His depression deepened, as the chance of gaining supernatural powers was torn away. He could deal with a shabby inn that had magical waters, but not a normal, run of the mill shabby inn. His angst was cut short with a well-aimed duffel bag.

Injured for the second time today, Naruto glared up fuming while still clutching his twice-wounded head. Shikamaru and Neji stood ominously over him, luggage carelessly thrown over their backs. Neji's pale eyes drilled into Naruto "Are you going to continue to huddle right in front of the entrance, Naruto; or should we just walk on you to get inside?" His smooth voice sent chills down Naruto's spine, as if dunked into a freezing river, while Shikamaru simply stared off, muttering about how troublesome everything was.

Naruto simultaneously hopped up and pulled his hefty bag in front of him, just in case Neji felt a need to emphasize his words with actions. It never hurt to be safe, it was when you weren't safe that hurt. Neji smirked and walked in, while Kiba followed, barking a short laugh. Naruto scowled, and flopped over his bag dejectedly, this time away from the entrance. He had a sneaking suspicion that this was going to be the worst vacation ever. He knew it. Might as well leave now, he was missing valuable ramen-eating time. But how to leave without being dragged back? That was a problem.

His mind started to wander over ways of escaping this dump. Kage Bunshin? Nah, he couldn't maintain it for long enough. Genjutsu? Why, did he even think up that? His illusions were used only at kid's birthday parties, and usually the kids try to beat him up afterwards for such a bad show.

Still pondering, he barely noticed the shadow covering him. Two fingers poked the back of Naruto's head, causing the tall ninja to yell and flail a fist back towards his supposed attacker. Naruto recognized the 'oof' triggered by his punch "Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke stood behind him, holding his stomach as he wheezed a little. He smirked a little. "That extra trainings' paid off, Naruto. I think you cracked a rib."

Naruto scrabbled around the ground, effectively ignoring Sasuke as he freaked out. "Sasuke! I'm sorry! I didn't see you! Well, you were behind me…but I thought you were an enemy! Aw man, what do I do-"

Sasuke's smirk widened. Naruto, though well-muscled and tough from continuous training, still had the mindest of a small child. Sadly, while watching the tall blonde turn emotional somersaults in the air was entertaining, it wasn't getting them inside. "You could start by stop flailing around, you're bound to hurt yourself. Second, you can get inside. Kiba thought you couldn't find the entrance, even being less than five feet from it. Here."

Sasuke offered his hand to Naruto, who smiled as he lifted himself up. Still wound-up, Naruto had pulled a little too hard, off-balancing Sasuke. Naruto's fast reflexes saved him, catching the brunette in his arms. Sasuke instinctively grabbed onto Naruto's orange sleeves, trying furiously to rebalance himself. They stood there motionlessly, arms wound around each other. Naruto's chest instinctively tightened as Sasuke's pale cheeks flushed. Naruto's mind went blank, only recognizing Sasuke's heartbeat was fluttering so close to his…

"Now isn't that a cute sight?" a voice drawled.

"Indeed. Something you'd wish you had camera with you for." Another voice said, a hint of iciness in the tone.

"Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, I fully support and celebrate your expressions of youthful bliss, but we must first register before we express our overflowing fountains of joy at being here!"

"So troublesome…."

"…"

"…"

Naruto' and Sasuke's heads snapped around to find Kiba, Neji, Lee, Shikamaru, Gaara, and Shino watching them from the nearby entrance. Kiba had his usual smirk plastered on while Neji looked a little brittle. Lee looked a little puzzled as to why anyone would stay on the outside of such a wondrous place, despite the reason. Shikamaru lounged against the doorjamb, finding the effort to stand upright too much effort. And Gaara and Shino were impossible to read, as usual.

Naruto and Sasuke sprung aback, as if magnets had been inserted into their spines. Naruto quickly bent down to get his bag, while Sasuke just stood there, fists stuffed into pockets, face hidden behind his black bangs. Shikamaru shifted his weight, "If you'll move it, Kakashi said we can take a quick soak in the hot springs before dinner, after we've put our stuff in our rooms."

"Ah, sure! Be right in! No problem!" His mind repeated the previous moment, trying to explain the tightness he felt in his chest. _Well, it certainly was awkward, whatever it was._

Naruto's belly growled. He sighed. _I guess I'll plan on escaping after dinner._ His mind brightened. _Maybe they have ramen!_ The thoughts of dinner chased away any puzzling over the earlier awkward moment with Sasuke. Considering only his immediate need for food, he swung his large duffel over his shoulder and gripped Sasuke's hand. Smiling, Naruto pulled him along while singing a tune of his own making about ramen.

Satisfied with the pair moving forward, Shikamaru and the others turned back into the inn. The song died on Naruto lips when the inn's interior was presented to him. Contrary to the weathered exterior, the hall was gleaming from utmost care. Simple grace exuded from the polished floors to the spotless ceiling. It felt like it was planned for your eyes to find the sparse, but opulent decorations placed around the rectangular room. Naruto's feet bumped into the raised tatami floor. Sasuke sighed. "You need to take off your sandals before you can enter, moron."

Naruto, still shocked, slid off the ninja sandals without a second thought, and was handed a pair off indoor and outdoor sandals by an attendant. Sasuke looked to see Naruto gawping around, still barefoot, and limply holding the sandals. Sasuke smiled to himself, the blonde could be adorable in his innocence. The kind of innocence that begged to be teased. "You put those on your feet, you know"

Naruto shook his head, as if waking from a dream. He blankly noticed that he held slippers, and promptly flopped onto the raised floor to put the indoor pair on. Sasuke simply watched his friend, his mind wandering from thought to thought. It had it been what, five, six years since they first met? Back then, if you had told Sasuke that he would befriend the loudmouth clown, he would have punched you out cold, and then Naruto for good measure. But somehow, Naruto had gotten through his carefully placed defenses, broken down every emotional barricade by his sunny, joyous, vibrant, annoying smile. That smile brought him back from darkness. And for that Sasuke was eternally bound to Naruto. But that wouldn't prevent him from being a jerk though.

"Could you be any slower, idiot?"

"For someone who could give a statue a run for its money, you've got quite a mouth, Uchiha." Growled the whiskered ninja.

"Feh. You've got nerve, Uzumaki. Consider the next time you criticize my focus that you were gawping like some slack-jawed monkey."

"Oh? 'FOCUS' is what they call it nowadays? I think you should give up being a ninja and be the world's first "Paint Peeling Inspector" for your dedication to the walls."

"Idiot. I wasn't staring at the walls." Sasuke's mouth shut before he revealed what exactly he was looking at. Naruto's next retort died on lips. A crackle went between them. Their eyes bored into each other, in an effort to replace the awkward mood with an antagonistic one. They remained silent, daring the other to even breathe or blink.

"Ah, young love in one of it's innumerous forms.

The pair snapped around to see the weathered, cracking voice. There stood on the edge of the tatami, a small, ancient woman swathed in a light brown kimono. She was smiling softly, holding her hands politely in front. Her eyes were squinting with a mix of amusement, reminiscence, and shortsightedness.

Naruto quickly overcame his surprise and greeted her in the one way he knew, enthusiastically.

"Hiya, old lady! My name's Naruto!"

Sasuke clenched his fists, ready to pummel Naruto before Iruka or Neji did. But the woman's smile broadened, easing the knot of embarrassment in Sasuke's stomach.

"My, what an enthusiastic boy. My name is Chiyoko, Naruto, and I will be escorting you to your room."

Naruto hopped up, eager to see more of the inn. And secretly he wanted to stop bickering with Sasuke, before it came to blows. That side of their friendship-cum-rivalry had remained, despite how close they had become.

Chiyoko turned, gesturing them to follow, "Please follow me."

They followed the quick shuffles of Chiyoko through a small maze of muted corridors. Then a quiet garden was revealed after a final turn. Chiyoko bent gently down onto to her knees, and opened the sliding door with a small click. She beckoned them to enter with a smile and wave. After Sasuke and Naruto were in, Chiyoko raised herself up with one foot, and walked over to the right wall, where another door was. She touched the door "Your room is connected to your companions' room here, and the hall to your other companions' rooms is there. After dinner, I'll set out your futons for the night. And with that, I humbly welcome you, young sirs, to the Peaceful Heart Hot Springs."

Sasuke was curious about the name, but Naruto piped up first. "Grandma Chiyoko, why is this place called 'Peaceful Heart'?"

She motioned to a wall scroll on their left wall. It had yellowed with age, but the ink still cut through the silky expanse with clear lines. It held a picture of the surrounding forest and cliffs, with ornate kanji on either side.

"This hot springs was found a hundred and thirteen years ago by a team of Konoha ninja. They had discovered it after a particularly harrowing mission, and used the waters for relaxing purposes. The team was amazed as to how their wounds had eased in pain, as well as their hearts for their fallen comrades. Soon, more ninja and even civilians ventured the hard path up the mountains to enjoy the springs. After some years, the team that originally found the springs retired, and set up an inn here, naming it for the calming effect it had on people's souls."

"Calming effect?"

"Indeed. When a person with a troubled heart; confusion, sadness, guilt, and hurt seem to melt away in the waters."

"So…it doesn't heal lopped off limbs or anything like that."

Sasuke whacked Naruto as Chiyoko chuckled behind her kimono sleeve "Oh no. It will clean wounds, but don't become careless on the springs' account."

Sasuke bowed, forcing Naruto's head down as well. "Thank you very much for your time."

"Yeah, thanks!"

The old woman waved her hand dismissively, blushing into her sleeve. "Oh, you two are too kind to an old biddy like me. I've taken enough of your time. Please enjoy yourselves."

The two teens bowed again, while Chiyoko took her leave, shutting the patio screen behind her, a small smile on her lips.

Naruto stretched, scratching his head as Sasuke searched his bag.

"Man, no healing limbs. Darn. Oh well, might as well try it out anyways." Naruto began to shrug off his t-shirt when he saw Sasuke, "Sasuke!"

"Hm?"

"W-what are you doing?"

"Undressing. What does it look like, knucklehead?"

Sasuke was half-naked, and in the process of unzipping his khaki shorts. Naruto's mind flooded with images of those milky arms clinging onto him, Sasuke's soft hair brushing against his cheek and his breath tickling Naruto's ear. NONONONO! Sasuke fell, and Naruto caught him! There was nothing embarrassing about saving your best friend from falling! Nothing subtly erotic about his dark eyes burning into yours for what feels like forever. Nothing mildly thrilling about seeing his breath slow and his lips part slightly as…

"Gyaargh!" _Bad Naruto! Bad!_ He tried to break his train of thought by intently focusing on something in the room. Unfortunately the first thing he saw was Sasuke. And Sasuke had finished taking off his pants.

"Now what?"

"Um," Naruto shook his head furiously, trying to rid the memory of loose, dark blue boxers. Oh, how he'd love to rip those off…Wait, when did he ever want to rip anything off Sasuke? Except his head, on certain occasions. This didn't make sense, all these feelings towards Sasuke. What was going on with him? Any way, it wasn't going to get any better with Sasuke practically naked in front of him.

Naruto raced to the door adjoining the other room. As he slid the screen open, he called hurriedly out behind him, "I'm just going to go and check out—"

"Check out what, Uzumaki?" came a frosty voice in front of the blonde.

Naruto turned into stone. He had escaped one embarrassing situation to land smack into another. Shikamaru and Neji were in the center of their room, half-dressed. Shikamaru was lounging on the ground, supporting his naked upper half as he sluggishly kicked off his sandals. Neji stood over him, white shirt clinging to his upper arms, with his gray patterned boxers barely visible from the bottom hem.

Blood rushed to Naruto's face. He had about two and half seconds before Neji before covered himself decently and then beat the peeping tom into nothing more than a small blot on the tatami.

Naruto simultaneously wheeled around and covered his eyes as he threw apologies and curses back. He slammed the screen behind him. At least in this room, there was only one naked guy who didn't seem like beating him up for staring at him. Naruto caught Sasuke's eyes and blushed. "Looks like I'll change in here."

"Smart choice."

Naruto swept his eyes down Sasuke's figure. Damn, he was good-looking in that yukata. He had looked so powerful, like a coiled spring, with his shirt off. Now that lean muscle was hidden, giving his narrow figure a delicate appearance. With those piercing black eyes staring into his, Sasuke was drop-dead sexy.

"Naruto."

"Mm?"

"You're bleeding."

"Hm?"

"From your nose."

Naruto rushed a hand to his nose, and found the trickle of warmth that revealed his pervertedness. He swore under his breath, turning to find something to stem the flow. Sasuke smirked. This was too, too easy. He pondered whether to push the swearing blonde further. At that moment, Naruto turned back toward Sasuke with what looked like half a pack of tissues stuffed into his nostrils. So much for deliberation.

snirk

"Shut up, bastard! It's not funny!"

"Actually it is. In fact, it's hilarious."

Naruto grabbed the front of Sasuke's yukata, pushing his furiously blushing and tissue-stuffed face into the silently laughing Uchiha's.

"I said it's not funny!"

"And I continue to ignore you." With that, Sasuke pulled Naruto's hands off with some difficulty and moved to the hall door. "I'll leave you to change. Yukata are in the closet. See you in ten minutes."

"Wait, where are you heading off to?" asked the blonde, head perking to the side in confusion.

"Look around a bit." Came the short reply.

"Wait! I wanna join you! Give me a sec!"

Sasuke turned head around, revealing the smirk slowly "Looking like that? I think not. Wait here and I'll be back."

Naruto shot a hand to his nose, and blushed. He muttered under his breath, "It's your damn fault for this."

Sasuke paused right before the door. Without a second glance he opened the screen to the hall. "I know" He said softly.

Naruto began to strip, after hearing the definite click that Sasuke was gone. After he was down to his boxers, he rummaged through the closet. Claiming victory, he began to pull his boxers off when a voice stopped the descent of his hands.

"Guess he's a boxers boy."

His frozen form sprang back to life, whirling around as he ripped the tissue from his nose, to find the intruders. Shikamaru and Neji stood there in the open entrance, looking quite at home checking out his backside. What was worse, Shikamaru held a blinking portable camera.

Neji cocked his head to the side, analyzing Shikamaru's statement and Naruto's choice of underwear.

"You seem correct, Nara. But I don't see the cartoon characters, flowers, or dinosaurs on them. Maybe he's trying to look mature and cool to Uchiha."

Naruto finally found his voice. Sadly, his anger was flawed by a squeak. "How did you two get in here!?"

"The door. Duh."

"I mean…without me hearing you!"

"We're ninjas. Again duh." They looked completely nonchalant.

"Well, why are you filming me then!?"

Shikamaru and Neji shrugged simultaneously, never moving from their spots.

"That's not an answer!" finally Naruto's voice sounded somewhat threatening

"Ok, then" replied Neji smoothly, "Revenge."

"REVENGE!?"

"And money" piped in Shikamaru, "Let's not forget money."

"REVENGE FOR WHAT!?"

Neji smirked. It was probably the scariest expression Naruto had ever seen in his life. Next to Sakura's patented Scowl of Doom© when you told her that she would look hot in one of those cute nurse's uniforms. "Why, for sneaking a look of Shikamaru and me."

_Snap. I'm dead._ Naruto wasn't a person for pain, but the question still came out. "And the money?"

"Gonna sell it to Uchiha and every other perv under the sun who's been eyeing your butt for a while. Or to you for hush money. Either way, I get a new shogi set." Shikamaru refocused the camera to get a close-up of Naruto's belly button. Naruto went silent.

_Scratch that. NOW I'm dead. Wait a second, why would Sasuke want a video of me?_

"Apparently he's doing the internal monologue thing. Surprises never cease to abound." Said Neji with a hint of sarcasm.

"If you're wondering why Sasuke would want a video of you, there are two things to say to that, which are both troublesome."

Naruto was worried, but stubborn was his middle name. "What are they?"

sigh "One. If you can't figure out why Uchiha would pay for this video, you deserve to be caught on camera."

"A-and the second?"

"Second. You haven't thought of who the other people are who would pay for this." Shikamaru clicked the viewing screen shut. "We've got enough footage, I'd say. Hyuuga, let's go."

Neji's smirk would haunt Naruto to the grave. "Fine. Uzumaki, better change before Uchiha sees you like that and bangs you into the ground."

"Why would Sasuke punch me for just wearing my boxers?"

Shikamaru and Neji shared a look that spoke volumes. Unfortunately, Naruto missed it entirely. "Seriously. Why?"

"I said 'bang', Uzumaki. Not punch. Big difference. See you in the springs." With that, the two blackmailers retreated to their room.

Naruto blinked. And blinked again. One final time. Then it dawned on him. Shikamaru and Neji shared a high five at the blonde's shout of embarrassment. Neji tangled his fingers in Shikamaru's, dragging him out of the room. Turning, he almost crashed into Sasuke. Forcing his face into a mask of indifference, Neji nodded curtly to the brunette. Sasuke eyed him, he had heard Naruto, and Shikamaru's barely contained smirk made his ninja senses tingle all the wrong ways. He acknowledged the retreating two, his eyes lingering on their interlaced hands. Sasuke smirked to himself. Turning back to his room, he plotted. He swiftly opened the door, only to be thwacked by a stiff sandal in the jaw. "Ha! Nice try boys, but I'm prepared this time for your trickery!"

"…the hell Naruto! What do you think you're doing?" Sasuke was mad now. He'd taken enough abuse from Uzumaki today. Naruto was petrified, holding another slipper as if ready to pitch it at the trespasser, who turned out to be his perfectly legitimate roommate. All he could do was grin stupidly, hoping his good looks would save him. "Oh, uh, hi Sasuke" he said sheepishly.

Sasuke looked ready to shove the tray he was holding down Naruto's stupid throat. Naruto flinched under the glare. Nope, good looks aren't going to save him this time.

"Naruto…" Sasuke started quietly, "what's going on?"

Naruto hid the would-be projectile behind his back. "Uh, Shikamaru and Neji were teasing me. So I tried to be prepared this time."

Sasuke shook his head exasperatedly. Trust Naruto to give him that a lame an excuse. "At least you've changed." Sasuke closed the door and motioned to the ground, "Sit down."

"Why?"

The ensuing death glare had Naruto firmly on his rear. He usually wasn't so obedient to the slighter brunette, but he didn't want to ruin the vacation by walloping Sasuke with a slipper, and then expect to live after arguing with him. Naruto woke from his reverie by a biting cold on his lip. "Sasuke! What—"

"Shut up and stay still. Honestly, you wriggle more than Orochimaru in a candy store."

Sasuke began to softly wipe the dried blood from Naruto's lip with a before unknown tenderness. Naruto was shocked, to say the least. Sasuke was being, dare he say, gentle to him? Naruto shifted his gaze to Sasuke's face. It was some sort of mix of concentration, annoyance, and something else. An emotion he'd never seen before in Sasuke's eyes. They were softer than usual, holding a warm thought in them, but what? Naruto traced Sasuke's face, following the curve of his eyelash down to his strong jawline, mapping the pale neck's path to the narrow triangle of smooth chest…

"Eyes up here, Uzumaki." Naruto's head shot back up. A blush crept across his face as a smirk graced Sasuke's. "You may like what you see, but it's hard to clean you up with half your face hidden."

The blush almost reached Naruto's hairline. Sasuke smirked a little harder. For someone half a head taller and more intimidating than him, Naruto looked positively adorable at times.

"Sasuke?"

"Mm?"

"This why you went out? To get the towel?"

"Yes." Sasuke's mind turned a little, puzzling over the questions.

"Thanks."

Sasuke's smirk deepened. The Uchiha didn't allow smiling, smirks were the most he was going to give. But he felt a warmth in his chest spread. "No problem. Besides, I needed to do something else. And I'm not telling, so save it."

Naruto frowned into the towel. This vacation has been nothing but torture so far. He seriously hoped that those hot springs were worth his pain.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Aw yeah! That's the spot!"

"God! It's so hot! It's so amazing!"

"I feel my youth surge through my body like some beautiful dance of glorious Nature!"

"Would you three shut up and enjoy it in silence!?" snapped Sasuke at Kiba, Naruto, and Lee, who were for the past five minutes extolling praise to the magic waters of the hot springs. "But Sasuke-kun," Naruto pouted, "it feels so good! That kink in my back Ero-sennin gave me for using his research notebook to play hangman has disappeared completely! It's magic I tell you!"

"I don't care. Constantly groaning and moaning like a nauseous frog is not relaxing to the rest of us. Now be quiet."

With that, silence reigned in the pool the eight ninja sat in the chest deep waters. Surrounding half the pool was a rocky outcropping, to obscure view into the women's side probably. A smooth rock and gravel path led to their pool between tall pines with lanterns placed in the lower braches for light. There were a few other pools in sight, but small boulders in between them sort of blocked out prying eyes. Minutes floated off with the steam. Naruto started making little boats out of pines needles and pushed them towards Lee, who would push them back. Shino sat with his shades still on, staring into the dark trees. Neji and Shikamaru laid back with their heads against on the rock, gazing at the bloody clouds in the dusky sky. Gaara sat nose deep in the water with a soaked cloth on his red hair, occasionally blowing bubbles with his mouth. Sasuke sat meditating with his arms thrown onto the rim. Kiba twitched until he growled. "Can we please talk or something? I'm going crazy!"

"How about a game?" suggested Shino. Sasuke flicked one eye open, before closing it again with a nod.

"Truth Or Dare." Came a dark voice from the water. Everyone turned their shocked faces to the speaker. Gaara blinked, "Why not?"

No one could come up with a good enough answer for the redhead, so they all agreed to play. Kiba growled with excitement, finally something fun to do! "All right! I'll go first! Neji," Kiba paused dramatically as the pale eyed boy stonily gazed at him, "Truth, or Dare?"

"Truth."

"How many times a day you wash your hair?"

"The hell kind of question is that?"

Naruto piped in, "Yeah. What's with that, Kiba?"

"Naruto shut up. Neji, answer or take a Dare."

Neji grumbled, "Three times, ok?"

Kiba howled with laughter, while everyone smiled or chuckled. Neji threw death glares all around the pool, deciding on his victim. "Lee. Truth or Dare."

Lee gulped visibly, but pushed his cheery bravado through to compensate. "Truth, my youthful teammate!"

"Who was your first crush?"

"Sakura-san, of course!" Lee exclaimed with a wink and grin.

Everyone around the pool groaned. Naruto again added his two bits to the embarrassing levels of this game. "Dude! Can't you think of something better?"

"Fine," growled Neji "first kiss then."

"But Neji-kun, surely you remember. It was when we were training as genin and you tripped and fell on me."

The pool exploded in outright laughter and snickers. Neji was seriously hating himself for ever going along with this game. "That didn't count you idiot!"

"I thought it did." Lee was so innocent, he just kept on digging his grave with every sentence. "I mean, our mouths were open, and you didn't move for a bit. And—"

"OKAY! LEE IT'S YOUR TURN!" Neji shouted, trying to shut the naïve ninja up. Shikamaru leaned into Neji's ear to whisper something, which caused the long-haired teen to blush.

Lee pursed his lips, trying to think whom to ask. Kiba shot his hand up, bouncing up and down in the water. "Ooh! Ooh! Me!" Lee pointed to Kiba. "Kiba-kun! Truth or Dare of Youth!"

Kiba immediately folded his hands behind his head, leaning back against the rocky surface, trying to look cool after his childish display of eagerness. "I think'" he said languidly, "Dare."

"Yosh! I dare you to hide Asuma-sensei's cigarettes from him!"

Kiba twitched, "Um, Lee? I said dare, not death wish."

Lee's mouth formed a small "o". He splashed back against the wall. "Well. I'm out of ideas." He said cheerfully.

Everyone groaned. Naruto was really getting into this, he was full of ideas for dares. He spoke up, "I take this for you, Lee-kun!" 

Lee gave him a thumbs-up. "Go for it, Naruto-kun!"

Naruto grinned wickedly. Kiba gulped down a whimper. "Kiba, I dare you to you to steal Kakashi-sensei's mask by the end of the night."

Kiba winced. He had his pride to look after. He needed to take this one or be forever a wuss. He now wished he had taken the first dare. Stupid pride. "Fine. By bedtime, I'll have it."

"Been nice knowing you, Inuzuka." Scoffed Neji.

"Neji! Truth Or Dare!"

"Again, dog-breath? Fine."

"What's the hottest thing you've seen with Byakugan on?"

"Your sister undressing." Neji said flatly, his eyes twinkling maliciously. Laughter rose around the hot springs. Kiba's face was red with anger. He roared, "Alright! Most embarrassing thing with Byakugan!"

"You undressing." The laughter raised a few decibels. "Seriously Kiba, just because your family isn't home doesn't give you right to walk around naked."

Kiba tried to find his voice through the choking mortification. "H-how did you—"

"I paid a visit one day for the clan, and no one answered. I used Byakugan, since I felt a chakra signature inside. And found you, to my utter scarring."

Kiba clamped his mouth shut. Neji, thoroughly satisfied in humiliating the dog-lover, looked around for fresh meat. Seeing the loudest audience member, he zeroed in. "Naruto, Truth Or Dare."

"Truth! Bring it on!"

Neji smirked, "First crush," Naruto opened his mouth, "on a guy."

Naruto's mouth froze midway through Sakura's name, and Sasuke turned his head round to the blonde. Naruto bent back, scratching his head, now blushing furiously.

"What's wrong, Uzumaki? Kyuubi got your tongue?" Neji prodded. This was too good.

"Please clarify the question."

Neji felt a vein pop on his forehead, and it wasn't Byakugan. "The first guy you wanted to jump."

"Oh. Sasuke." Came the simple reply. Neji's face paled even further, Shikamaru's genius brain short-circuited, Gaara blew an explosion of bubbles onto the pool's surface, Kiba yipped, Shino's glasses cracked, and Lee screamed "Yosh! Naruto's Youthful Honesty is so inspiring!"

And Sasuke sat. He sat quietly next to Naruto, his face turned to the grinning taller blonde, hidden excitement lighting his eyes.

"Yep. Ever since I met him I wanted to jump him and punch his lights out. Especially when he was a particularly angsty bastard." Naruto folded his muscular arms, nodding his assurance. All of a sudden, several splashes came from multiple ninja trying to jump Naruto and pound HIS face into the ground. Struggling with a writhing Kiba, Shino spoke over the foul string of curses directed from the dog-lover. "What Neji-kun meant…was your first romantic… interest in a man."

Naruto blushed and scratched his nose in a perfect imitation of Iruka. "Ah well, then it'd be…"

"PUNISHMENT IS YOU'VE GOT TO KISS SASUKE!" Neji and Kiba were yelling at the top of their lungs, ignoring the backpedaling blonde. Naruto stiffened straight, fear shot through his spine. "WHA--!?"

Before he finished Sasuke's soft lips were pressed against his, smothering any more shouts. Naruto's eyes widened, not noticing how quiet the pool got. He only felt his lower lip being nibbled at softly, Sasuke's tongue brushing over the reddened flesh. Before he had enough time and functioning brain cells to react, Sasuke pulled back as quickly as he had started. Sasuke smirked to the group. "Happy now?"

Getting no response, he threw his head over to the path to see Kakashi and Gai walk up. "Chaperones are coming."

The two chaperones walked to the edge of the sunken pool, Kakashi slouching and Gai threw his trademark Nice Guy Pose as he bellowed, "Yosh! My youthful wards of this vacation! It is now the to enjoy the sumptuous meal that our hosts have gloriously prepared for us! To the dining room!"

Lee hopped up, saluting to his teacher enthusiastically. Unfortunately, his youthful exuberance had removed his towels from around his middle, leaving him in his glorious youth. He turned around to see everyone's blushes. But Gaara was extremely peculiar to the taijutsu master. "Gaara-kun, you're nose is bleeding. Are you all right?"

Lee's attention was pulled to the cough Kakashi was repeating. Kakashi pointed, and Lee looked down. A large blush exploded across his face as he tried to cover up his "youth" while Gaara handed him his towel, a finger stemming the flow from his nose. Gai covered his eyes with one and struck a Nice Guy pose with the other, "Yosh, after Lee's, um, enthuthiastic attempt to leave the hot springs, let us all follow his example with a stronger focus on our surroundings!"

After some blinks and confused stares, Kakashi explained, "Get out or you get no food. And keep a hand on your towels."

"Can we help others keep on their towels?"

"Let's hope that highly trained ninja such as yourselves, Gaara, can manage a towel on their own. Lee, put that back on before you give anyone else any ideas."

Lee fidgeted with his towel, making sure it stayed on, while the others went on to the awaiting dinner. Only Gaara stayed behind to "help". Lee's eyes met Gaara's stare, and burned a more furious red than before. Gaara inched closer, his eye's never leaving the other's, a small predatory smile on his lips. Closer, and then—

"Lee, my pupil! Hurry before the glory of our dinner is diminished by your famished friends!"

"H-hai, Gai-sensei!"

Lee raced off, one hand clutching his small towel as he threw his yukata on. Gaara followed him, his thoughts entirely unreadable to anyone, except that Lee hadn't escaped for long.

**Hello, my esteemed readers! I'm so glad you're excited about this story, I am as well. I'd like to thank those wonderful people who've already read, reviewed, and faved this story! It's makes me so happy! The more you tell what you liked and disliked, the better I get!**

**We have a little fighting between Kiba and Neji in this chapter. Canon-wise, I don't think have much reason to like or dislike each other, but here's my line of thought. One, Neji is cool and collected, while Kiba is brash and rough around the edges; being polar opposites gives a nice feel to the dialogue. Two, of all the other characters I have I this, these two would speak and fight. Lee was out because he's too nice (hugs Lee), Shino and Gaara don't talk much, and Shika wouldn't bother replying more than two syllables. And I love these two.**

**I'd like to apologize for any offense anyone might take in this chapter, specifically for the sister comment. I do not condone peeping on people's siblings and then commenting on it in front others. Not good manners!**

**I forgot to say this last post, but the reason I made Naruto tall is that he deserved something nice. And I think he's smexier this way. Poor Naruto-kun isn't the sharpest scissors in the drawer, but that just adds to his charm.**

**And I think my favorite character to write for is Lee. Youth!**

**Review please! Tell what you liked! I want to know!**


	3. Chapter 3

Icha Icha Onsen Chapter 3

Disclaimer

I do not own Naruto or any other characters, nor am I making any profit by writing this. This is for my amusement entirely.

Warnings Mild swearing, not so mild smex, blackmail

"Thank you for the meal!"

"I swear Naruto, you practically _inhaled_ that ramen." Sighed Sasuke as he rolled his weight back onto his supporting arms. Naruto sat across from him at the table, flat on his back as he rubbed his tummy in pure bliss. The noodles always had this effect on him, like he had found Nirvana in his stomach. Naruto raised his head enough to see Sasuke's face past the stack of ceramic bowls in front of him. He let out a pleased smile and fell back on the floor, enjoying the sluggish stupor the carbohydrates brought.

Kiba sat next to the prostrate ninja, and scoffed. "Dude, you had over ten bowls of ramen in twenty minutes. Weaker men would call that a new form of torture to eat that much in so little time."

"Hey" Naruto drawled, "If this is torture, chain me to the wall."

"Now, now children, no kinky stuff until after dessert." Kakashi lazily cut in, his mask back in place after the meal. Unfortunately nobody had payed any attention to the once-in-a-lifetime chance to see Kakashi's face, and had missed it entirely.

Lee was letting out a satisfied sigh, trying to ignore Gaara's fixed stare on him. It felt like the redhead had been watching him the entire dinner. "Too bad Chouji-kun didn't come with us."

Shikamaru lolled his head back, eyes unfocused as satiation creeped through his body. "When you've got a girlfriend like Ino, you don't break 'special' dates that's she has got planned." He cricked his neck to the side. "So, what do we do now?"

Gai's ears perked up. He jumped up, turning in a full circle on one foot to finish in a particularly dramatic Nice Guy pose. Every tooth on display, he thundered, "Ah, my young ward of this trip! Tonight we, the chaperones, have prepared a very special and glorious activity of YOUTH!"

Shikamaru immediately turned to the other chaperones, who were all sitting at one end of the table. "Care to translate?"

Kakashi and Asuma simply shrugged, "Like he said, an activity of youth."

"Yeah. Youth with a capital Y"

"Definitely capitalized."

Iruka snorted in frustration "Honestly, you two can be so lazy. I don't know how you two ever got off your lackadaisical butts long enough to be jounin."

"Aww, Iruka you know you love my butt." Kakashi rubbed his head against Iruka's shoulder as one lean arm snaked around the perturbed chunin's waist. Iruka let out a small squeak.

"Yeah, Iruka. If you ever saw my butt, I think you would be pretty happy with it, too."

Iruka's face deepened into a dangerous face of red as snickers spread around the table. He pinched Kakashi's squeezing hand, which retracted immediately. Kakashi pouted as Iruka talked rather loudly, "It's a surprise. But I'm sure you'll enjoy it. When you're all done with dessert, we'll go outside and start."

SCENECHANGELOL!ONE!!1

"Okay, everyone here?" Kakashi asked, though his tone made it sound like he didn't care whether or not everyone was. The group stood at the fringe of the hot springs, which transformed into a dark pine forest. "You're going on a walk of courage."

"You have got to be joking." Neji broke in. Shikamaru's face was a picture slothful annoyance. "Yeah. The group of us know approximately six hundred and seventy-three different ways to kill a person, not to mention incapacitate. And you want us to go on a fright walk?"

"Neji, Shikamaru, if you don't want to participate, you can go back to your room and miss out on the chance of forming stronger bonds with your teammate." Iruka lightly said, as if the formidable ninjas were misbehaving kindergartners. The two secretly looked at each other, the smirk on Shikamaru's face caused Neji's to flush.

'And you won't win the prize at the end of the walk." Asuma chipped in, causing all ears to perk up.

"Who's explaining the rules?" Kakashi interrupted. When he got silence, he started again. "Right, so you guys will be in teams of two. The teams need to get through the forest behind me, scaling the terrain to reach the shrine at the top. First team will ring the bell there once, where a chaperone will greet you and give you your prize." He tapped the radio on his neck as he continued, "Otherwise chaperones will maintain contact between themselves as we monitor your progress and every once and a while frighten the living daylights out of you. You can be disqualified for cheating, trying to kill your frightener, and whatnot. Yes, Naruto.'

Naruto lowered his hand. "How do you plan to frighten us?"

"Well that would ruin the surprise, now wouldn't it?" Kakashi's eye crinkled "But remember that we chaperones have known you guys for years. We know your weak spots." He ended lightly, causing a ripple of fear to spike through Naruto's, and probably everyone else's, spines. Kakashi just had that way of scaring the bejeebers out of you with only his one eye showing and a sentence.

Iruka was apparently ignoring the varying levels of fear stricken on the teens' faces, as he cheerfully held out a paper bag. "Alright, everybody! Reach in and pick a number! You'll be paired up with the other person holding that number. We'll know if your cheating, and hold it for future reference during the walk."

Had every adult become capable of simultaneously nice and scary at the same time? How was it possible?

Hands went in, retrieving the slips. Kiba stood next to Shino, Shikamaru lounged next to an uncomfortable looking Neji. Gaara held his scrap silently as Iruka congratulated Lee. "You get to be with Gaara, Lee-kun!

Lee whispered a "meep"

Gaara had what could only be interpreted as a smile across his pale face.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other. Naruto fidgeted for a moment, not wanting to bring into reality what they both knew what was going to happen. Sasuke sighed, shoved his hand into the bag, and pulled the remaining slips out. He thrust one into Naruto's hand. Iruka beamed, "You two will be in Team Three."

Asuma pointed to the four dark openings in the slightly forbidding forest. Each had a small number by it's respective entrance, "To your places teams. C'mon, haul it."

The teams were in place when Gai began an elaborate dance as he trumpeted, "Alright, my youthful wards! On the glorious count of three! One! TWO!—"

"Just go."

"Kakashi, my eternal rival! How could you interrupt my start of youth?! Once again you've won over me! I demand a battle here and now!"

"Gai, you might want to start tracking Kiba and Shino. They've already left with the others." He pointed to the rapidly retreating backs of the contestants.

Gai immediately stopped ranting, and spun off to follow Team 1. Asuma crushed out the stub of his cigarette, nodded and proceeded to trace Team 4, Gaara and Lee.

Kakashi nuzzled Iruka's ear as he whispered sensually, "Let's hope that one team gets there quick. I've got a surprise for you myself afterwards."

Iruka turned a violent shade as he tried to remember how to breathe. Kakashi gave him a chaste peck on the cheek and a roguish wink, before he zipped off after Team 2. Iruka shook his head, and focused on following his team. No sexy thoughts of what 'surprise' Kakashi had in store. No guessing….maybe it was….bad Iruka, no guessing….damn. He hoped that Sasuke would keep his hands off Naruto long enough to win. Iruka didn't know how long he could last with Kakashi's words echoing in his head.

As Iruka's figure disappeared into the darkness, a shadowed one stepped out from a large boulder formation at the edge of the hot springs. It's echoed chuckle was barely heard in the empty forest.

ANOTHERSCENECHANGEOMG!LOL!1!

Sasuke and Naruto hopped quickly from branch to branch, trying to find some way to their destination. Naruto glanced over occasionally to Sasuke's profile, noticing how concentrated the brunette seemed on their ascent. Or was Sasuke trying to avoid eye contact for some other reason? Naruto hardly paid attention on what he was jumping on as he watched the dark teen next to him. Sasuke didn't need to focus THAT much on their path, did they? Sasuke's eyes flickered to Naruto, and hurriedly turned back forward. But Naruto saw it. Sasuke was purposely ignoring him! Why though?

"Sasuke?"

The ninja grunted.

"What are you ignoring me for?"

"Don't get so self-interested, idiot. I'm trying to find a easy path uphill."

"Well, talk to me, at least."

"Cripes, Naruto. I get focused for five minutes and you flip. Who'd guess you would be such a high maintenance person?"

"Jerk! I was trying to make this more interesting. Besides, who knows who is watching us right now, planning to scare, and I quote, 'the living daylights' out of us?"

"High maintenance and a wuss. Go figure."

"Stop teasing me! Now start talking or I'll sing my ramen song."

"You wouldn't dare."

Naruto coughed, and began

"Oh Ra-men

How I adore you

Full of noodles

Sliced pork and tofu"

"ALRIGHT! What do you want to talk about?!!"

Naruto scratched his head as he pushed off another branch, "Um, I'm not sure."

"Then why are you complaining?! You know what you are?"

"Completely irresistible?"

Sasuke's eyes widened at the response, a blush creeping across his cheeks. Naruto saw the expression before the brunette turned to face the opposite direction, shielding the sudden emotion.

"Sasuke—'

"Totally annoying. That's what you are."

"So I'm not completely irresistible?"

Sasuke muttered under his breath. Naruto craned his neck, "Didn't catch that.'

"I said not completely!"

It was Naruto's turn to be stunned. What was Sasuke saying? "Sasuke, what did you—"

Before he could finish a blur flashed past his right. It careened right into Naruto, forcing him land prematurely on a close pine bough. Unprepared for the landing, he broke the chakra control on his feet, causing the blonde to stumble and fall.

"Naruto!"

Naruto felt a weight envelop him as tree limbs blurred past his vision. He gripped onto the weight around him with one hand. He concentrated and righted his weight, falling on his feet in a crouched position, still clasping onto to similarly crouching figure. He then realized that Sasuke was holding him tightly and they were inches from a particularly deep ditch. Naruto felt Sasuke's slightly hitched breath brush a sensitive spot behind his ear, felt the arms around tighten. "Sasuke? Are you all right?"

"I'm the one who should be asking that, idiot." Sasuke pulled back enough to gaze intensely, and rather closely, into Naruto's wide eyes. "How about you?"

Naruto gulped. He was pinned by those eyes that sparkled in the full moon's light. The slim eyebrows were furrowed into a cute expression of worry and annoyance. Naruto tried to string coherent words together "Ah well, I'm, ah, you know, um—"

Again Naruto was interrupted, this time by a quick and forceful shove directly at his back. Naruto and Sasuke yelled as they simultaneously tripped into the ditch. Naruto was quicker this time, landing onto springy moss that softened the weight that collided with his chest. He let a small grunt, wincing at the unexpected hit. Mind finally whirred back into life. He was alive, if a little sore. Sasuke was safe, too. He had fallen squarely on top of Naruto, preventing any injury. Wait, Sasuke on top of….

"I hate repeating myself but, are you okay, Naruto? Naruto?"

"Fine!" came the high response.

Sasuke squirmed, only to realize that he had landed on top of the blonde's torso, legs on either sides of Naruto's hips. Arms still wrapped around the idiot's shoulders, their face was mere inches away. Sasuke felt a thrill of electricity run through him as their groins made contact. Naruto groaned, making Sasuke even more excited. He stared into Naruto's face, the full moon accentuated the eyes screwed shut and panting mouth. Emboldened by the blonde's responsiveness, Sasuke decided to throw caution to the wind.

"Naruto." 

"What?"

"Look at me."

Eyes opened, and widened when Sasuke's lips descended onto his. The brunette traced Naruto's lower lip with his tongue, eliciting a gasp. Sasuke took the chance and slid that artful tongue into Naruto's warm mouth, challenging the blonde to fight.

Naruto's mind had finally shut down and instinct jumped in eagerly. His arms tightened around the slimmer boy's waist, dragging him deeper in as his tongue began to clash with Sasuke's. The friction between the two's groins made them moan into each others' mouths. Teeth clacked as the battle for dominance continued. Naruto enjoyed this new sparring, and he groaned as Sasuke did a particularly erotic twist over his tongue. He knew that Sasuke was winning, but Naruto had a trick up his sleeve. He glided his hands down to cup the brunette's taut rear. Naruto pulled away from the furious battle, dragging the other boy roughly over his hardening lap. Sasuke threw his head back and moaned, only to find Naruto smirking at his new achievement. Sasuke growled, and pulled the blonde's lower lip into a harsh bite. Naruto gasped at the pain, but was mewling (honest to God mewling) as Sasuke smoothed the hurt with his tongue. A final sweep of the tongue and a burning kiss Sasuke pulled away turn focus his attention on Naruto's neck as he ground his hips back and forth.

Barely able to from constantly groaning in pleasure, Naruto lolled his head to the side to give Sasuke better access. He tried to guide the dark boy's hip motions only to feel the bites deepen as the sparks shot through the both of them.

Naruto gazed up, finally noticing how far down they were. He figured the ditch was about ten feet deep, and he could barely see the moon through the dense forest.

"Sasuke."

The brunette sucked the vein at the base of Naruto's neck with particular fervor, only barely recognizing Naruto's quiet words. He pulled back for a moment before attacking the blonde's ear.

"What is it?"

"Do you like me?"

Sasuke smirked as he whispered especially sensually "Would I do this to someone I disliked." He ground particularly roughly as he latched onto Naruto's soft earlobe. The blonde gasped, trying to get the next question past his dry throat.

"That's…ugh…not an answer."

"Well," Sasuke was enjoying teasing the blonde, "How about this then?" His fingers ghosted over Naruto's thin shirt, scratching a pattern as he licked the shell of his ear. Naruto was getting harder and harder pressed to not just totally succumb, but he needed to know.

"Unh! More…wait… its just that…I think I…"

"Think what?"

"…that I…love you!"

Sasuke's talented mouth stopped. His hips froze and settled gently over Naruto's lap, no longer infuriating the blonde. He pulled back to look piercingly into Naruto's half-lidded eyes. Eyebrows knitted, he slowly murmured "What did you say?"

Naruto flushed into his face. He felt incredibly sappy and stupid for asking, but he knew what his heart was crying out for. "I want to know if you love me. Otherwise, I won't be able be alright doing this with you."

Sasuke paused, and opened his mouth slowly…

"Oh, there you two are. Hey Nara, guess what I found."

"They down there, huh? Figures."

Naruto turned his head sharply to see his most loathed blackmailers lazily staring down at them. "You guys always come in at the wrong damn time!"

Shikamaru shrugged "Well forgive me, Sir Whines-A-Lot. If you want to remain stuck down there, then please continue with your complaints."

Sasuke shifted off Naruto, pulling the blonde up once he steadied himself in the narrow crevasse.

"Give us a hand then."

"But, Sasuke—" Naruto began to ask before he was silenced with a fast kiss.

Sasuke smirked and whispered, "Later."

Shikamaru turned to Neji as he bent down toward the ditch. "Told you we should of brought the camera."

"It's not like they're finished for tonight." Neji muttered right back. "We'll have time."

After the two missing nin were extricated, Neji scoffed "You sure know how to get into trouble, Uzumaki. Iruka was about to bring ANBU up here to find your sorry, albeit profitable, butt."

"Wasn't Iruka worried about Sasuke?" Naruto was busy dusting off his still slightly tight pants.

"Nah." Shikamaru shrugged "Unlike you, Uchiha can survive being lost, if the great Uchiha clan are capable of such lowly human errors."

"While you are not allowed around lighters anymore." Neji piped in.

"It was an accident I tell you! Everyone is capable of setting their pants on fire!"

"Possibly. But you're capable of doing it with an empty lighter and a bottle of sake."

"So I'm a cheap drunk! Must you fully humiliate me?!"

"Oh, we are nowhere near complete in humiliating you," Neji continued.

Sasuke smirked, enjoying the sight of Naruto's face was scarlet up to his ears. Intrigued by this new information, he joined in, "You set your own pants on fire?"

"Aw c'mon Sasuke, don't side with these guys!"

"Yep. Apparently Naruto can set himself on fire after too much alcohol."

Naruto's pride had been killed. Caught, thrown into a blender, and liquefied in course of one sentence. He just hoped that they would get to the shrine before the evil blackmailers remembered any more embarrassing anecdotes. The four walked off into the dark forest, laughter and curses resound through the silent forest.

Author's Note

Hey everyone! Thanks for being so patient in me updating! But two chapters in two days was a stroke of luck and something I won't easily replicate, so I will be updating once a week from now on. Mostly Thursday and Friday. And yesterday was my birthday, so grant me a late birthday wish and please comment! That will get me to create more embarrassing situations to put your fave charas in! And I apologize for the abrupt ending here, I was running out of time and ideas. The next chapter will be much better, I promise. Sorry for going on a bit, but I needed to get that news out of the way.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Disclaimer  
I do not own Naruto or any other characters, nor am I making any profit by writing this. This is for my amusement entirely.

Warning  
This chapter has adult situations between two guys. If you're underage, don't read. Seriously, I don't want to be flamed by haters, or get in trouble with parents. Go read something appropriate… Also some swearing. Just to let you know. Ok then, enjoy.

The group of four ninja trekked up through the forest, all traces of a trail or path invisible. This place was on par with Training Grounds Forty-Four on the creepy scale, even without the flying vampire slugs. Naruto frowned, watching Shikamaru and Neji lead on silently. "I got a question."

"Surprise, surprise. Uzumaki is confused." Neji threw back over his shoulder.

"Jerk! I just wanted to know how you guys know which way we're going!"

"You seem to be forgetting," Shika replied without breaking his focus on the trees ahead, "That Hyuuga is with us."

Though red-eared with embarrassment, Naruto's curiousity wasn't sated. "But he's not using Byakugan right now. So how does he know where the shrine is."

"Simple. Hyuuga already knows where the shrine is."

"Uzumaki, if you can't find something smart to say, don't say anything at all." The sarcasm in Neji's voice was just enhanced by the calm manner he said it.

"I still don't get it!"

Sasuke sighed, "Just tell him, you two. Otherwise he won't stop asking questions."

Shikamaru and Neji looked to each other. Silently agreeing, Shikamaru replied. "Naruto, you know about Kakashi and Iruka, right?"

"Yeah…" Naruto replied hesitantly. How did this figure in with the competion?

"Well, Kakashi has been trying to get a little "special time" with Iruka all night. But Iruka won't let him until all the planned activities are finished. So he made a deal with us right after the fright walk started."

Neji picked up the conversation. "He told us where to look, and if we got there first, we'd get the prize and a little extra. But you got lost, and Iruka got worried."

"He notified Kakashi, who told us, since Neji knows your chakra signatures." Shikamaru finished.

Naruto's mouth opened for a second, then shut. "Oh."

"How about the other two teams?" Sasuke spoke up.

The blackmail team smirked a little. "Gai is probably taking the fright walk to new levels of youthful endeavors at scaring the living daylights out of them." Shikamaru answered.

Naruto scratched his head in confusion, "What about Gaara and Lee?"

The smirks widened, "Let's say Asuma is smart enough to leave those two alone."

Naruto's face deepened to an unhealthy red.

"Done asking questions?"

Naruto was pulled out of his blushing daze, "Wait a second! Did either of you push us into that ditch?"

The two ahead finally stopped. Turning enough to give Naruto a mix of annoyed confusion and confused annoyance, Neji answered before walking on, "We didn't know you got pushed in. We thought you fell in out sheer stupidity."

"Besides, pushing you in is too troublesome."

"Scaring you in would've been a lot more efficient."

"Like showing Naruto an empty bowl of ramen."

"Stop teasing me!"

"But it's so easy.

"And entertaining."

"Indeed. Immensely entertaining."

"Stop it!"

"Oh come on, Uzumaki. If you wanted to, you'd beat our asses into the ground. But I can tell you're too confused and flustered to fight back."

Naruto shot Shikamaru a dirty look, but was cut off from insulting his family tree by Neji. "I'm putting out that it has something to do with Uchiha jumping you."

"I agree. Uchiha, word of advice. Stop jerking Naruto around, life will be much more enjoyable for all parties concerned."

Uchiha smirked, "Including your little extortion racket?"

"Hey, it's not our fault you two got voted "Hottest Pieces of Shinobi Butt" for the last two years. We just follow the majority's tastes and deliver accordingly as such."

"You've been filming me for TWO YEARS?" Naruto couldn't help but fear the worst. All those more-than-possibly-embarrassing situations… They must have a bigger library that Jiraiya!

"Heavens, no. Just the last year and eleven months."

"Got to make sure the supplies investment is worth it."

"And boy, were you worth it."

"Sasuke too."

"You didn't." Sasuke's voice sounded cracked, like the tension had affected his vocal chords.

Neji answered this time, "Oh yes. Be good or I'll tell Naruto about that little secret of yours."

"Don't. You. Dare."

"I dare."

"That was an order, Hyuuga. Don't."

"Tell me what?" Naruto was relieved he'd been finally let out of the victim corner, and was ready to get a little payback. It was only fair; Sasuke knew about the flaming pants incident, he got to learn one of Sasuke's skeletons.

"No one orders a Hyuuga, Uchiha."

"Except me." Piped in Shikamaru. Neji turned a pale rosy hue, which was rather impressive how pale the guy was. "Shikamaru, not here."

"Ah, you know you like it."

"Neji, that's the first time I've heard you call him Shikamaru." Naruto's face got a grin that would frighten small children. Now both blackmailers turned pink from embarrassment and worry at the revealed information.

"Well, now, that's an interesting turn of events. Not that it wasn't plainly obvious." Sasuke smirked.

"Tell anyone, Uchiha, and Uzumaki finds out about your secret collection." The pale-eyed man growled.

"Deal."

"Collection? Collection of what?" Naruto had this uncanny ability of latching onto shreds of information that probably should have let be. That ability earned a fullblown Sakura's Patented Death Glare© from Sasuke. Naruto immediately switched subjects. "Are we there yet?"

"Naruto, you already one Death Glare©, don't be asking for another one." Shikamaru lazily replied. Could that blonde ever shut up?

"We're here." Neji responded.

Ahead of them about a hundred feet, was an ancient Shinto shrine. Mossy steps through an aged red gate, led up to a large bell under a vine-covered arbor. The mallet was held by weathered, but still strong, cords. Underneath the iron bell was a charity box, the grooves of the wooden slats smooth with age. Naruto whooped, and raced toward the shrine, only to be tripped by three pairs of sandals.

"Nice try, Naruto. But we're doing as a group. Even if they weren't wanted, Neji and Shikamaru got us out of the ditch."

"Wow. You're welcome." Shikamaru let sarcasm cover his words; subtlety was Neji's forte, not his.

Naruto huffed, "Fine."

The four walked up the creaking steps, to see the metal sign behind the charity box.

'The secret wishes  
Shall find deliverance  
In one's open heart'

"What's that supposed to mean?" Naruto tilted his head to the side, trying to find an answer in the new angle.

"It means don't go asking for regenerative limbs." Neji jibed.

"Jerk!"

"Ignoramus."

"You two shut up and dig up some change."

Naruto turned his attention to Sasuke searching his pockets. "Why? We just need to ring the bell to win."

"You want to make a wish, don't you?"

Naruto saw the gentle light in Sasuke's eye, that small light only he saw. Naruto immediately fished his frog wallet, and dumped all the spare change he stored.

"You don't need that much for a wish, dummy."

"Yeah but I really want this wish to come true."

Sasuke smirked and held out his closed fist over the aged slats of the box. "Ready?"

The other three followed suit, and simultaneously dropped their offerings. Four hands clasped the rough cord, and pulled it back. The hammer hit the bell for the first time in decades, the metallic voice echoing through the stillness. All four clapped their hands together, praying for their earnest wish. Naruto squeezed his eyes shut as his soul whispered to whatever god that would listen. 'Please, please let me be the one to understand his heart. Let me feel what he feels---'

"Congratulations. You both won." Kakashi's voice came from the bottom of the shrine. Naruto whirled around, to find Iruka beaming and Kakashi smiling through his mask.

"Hand over the prize." Sasuke went straight to business, as usual.

"My, my, such a lack of appreciation. Can't you savor the moments of teamwork and friendship that you developed on this as prize enough?"

"No." came the resounding chorus.

"Ah. Touché."

Iruka punched Kakashi firmly on the arm, where Kakashi whimpered, "Iru-chan, that's my groping arm."

Iruka gave him a smile, "Stop teasing them. You're terrible."

With a dramatic sigh, he summoned Pakkun, who sat comfortably on a large sack. The nindog hopped off muttering darkly of ruined naps, while Kakashi rustled through the sack. The four winners stood around the sack, with varying levels of excitement across theirs faces. Iruka pressed the communicator's activator and spoke to Asuma and Gai. "It's over. Bring the others up here."

"Roger. I'll go see if it's safe to break it up now."

"Affirmed, enchanting boyfriend of my eternal rival!"

Kakashi pulled one hand out of the sack to tap his communicator, "Gai, hit on my Iru-chan again and they won't get be able to remove that green suit with a blowtorch." He lazily threatened. Iruka swatted his messy head, "Don't call me that in public!"

"My eternal rival, what makes you think I ever take this one off?" Youthful confusion came over the radio. Kakashi paused, his body stiffened as the statement sunk through.

"…Give me second, Gai to get rid of that mental image and come up with another threat."

"Haha! I beat you Kakashi! The record is 201 to 200! It's Dance of Youth TIME!"

"Gai-sensei, please retrieve Kiba and Shino and then you can dance." Iruka moderated as Kakashi went back to rustling through the sack, to finally present the spoils to the winners.

"Awesome! Ichiraku Ramen coupons!"

"A new shogi set. Nice."

"A new camcorder! Very good."

"...'Madame La Zonga's Guide to Love Making'?"

"Thought you could use a little inspiration in the memory-making department, Sasuke." Was the calm reply.

"Like I need help in the sex department."

"Couldn't hurt to help."

"Kakashi-sensei, believe when I say I am going to blow Naruto's mind in the 'creativity' department!" Sasuke clamped his jaw shut, unwilling to worsen the already mortifying situation. Kakashi's grin widened, as Iruka tried to better the atmosphere. "Well! On that note, here comes Gaara and Lee!"

True to the statement, the two shinobi exited the forest with a still-smoking Asuma in front. Gaara and Lee were both disheveled and flushed, but their expressions were different. Lee blushed and smiled nervously, while Gaara had a full-blown smirk of satiation plastered on his face. Everyone caught onto the reason behind their appearance, and proceeded to high-five the pair.

Gai burst out of the brush from the opposite direction of Asuma's entrance, Kiba on his back and Shino following at a measured step.

"Yosh! I have my targets in tow!"

Kakashi raised his visible gray eyebrow, "Any reason that Kiba passed out?"

Gai turned his head to Kiba's unconscious one, and scratched his head, "I think I might have overdone it with the frightening elements. I dressed up as a giant cat and jumped at him. He screamed and tripped, hitting his head on a low hanging branch. I revived him, but I was still wearing the costume, and he fainted again."

"Well, when he wakes up, you can apologize." Iruka said, trying to muffle his mirth at the situation.

Kakashi threw the sack over his shoulder and proceeded to walk down the slope, "Let's go, kids."

Everyone began the descent, when Gai looked at his identical student, "Lee, why is your bodysuit backwards?"

OMGSCENECHANGELOL1!!ONE!!

Naruto and Sasuke walked up the now familiar path to the springs, quietly enjoying the remainder of their vacation. Naruto looked at his best friend for the umpteeth time. Curiousity was definitely his primary weakness. That, and action before thought. But combined had devastating results. And this is one of those situations where devastation is wrought.

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

"We, um, never finished that discussion."

"Which one?"

Naruto blushed, "C'mon, Sasuke. You know, that one about…."

"About?"

"About…"

"About us?"

Naruto fidgeted with his yukata tie, which Sasuke found immensely interesting to watch. "…Yeah. That one."

"The one where you asked me how I felt about you."

"Yeah."

"And you want an answer."

"…yeah."

Sasuke stopped right under a pine tree, the giant red lantern above him cast him in a rosy glow. His face was hidden from Naruto, the blue highlights of his hair fighting with the red light for dominance. Naruto stood silent, hoping that he didn't seem pushing Sasuke by standing so close to him. "You really want to know?"

Naruto breathed a small sigh of relief, Sasuke wasn't being defensive, that was good. Naruto spoke in low voice that made Sasuke shiver. "I do. You mean so much to me."

Sasuke's head jerked up, his eyes glittering with anxiety and anticipation. "What am I to you?"

Naruto saw that look before. Just before when Sasuke tried to kill him and leave Konoha for Orochimaru. Sasuke was struggling to speak, all he needed was a gentle push in the right direction. Naruto gently brushed a tendril of ebony hair away from his view of Sasuke's face. He smiled, "You're my most important person, Sasuke. I couldn't live without you."

Sasuke's fear melted with those words, a genuine smile on as he stepped closer, his hands barely touching Naruto's waist. "Funny, that's how I feel about you, too."

Naruto snaked his other arm around Sasuke's waist, tilting the brunette's chin up slightly to memorize that smile. "Good."

Sasuke pulled one hand away from his gentle grip on Naruto's hips, to slide it up the blonde's broad chest, whispering, "Do you want to know what I wished for?"

Naruto grinned, enjoying the slender but strong fingers feel on him, "I give up."

"This." With that, Sasuke brushed his lips against Naruto's, so softly that Naruto wasn't sure if the sensation was real. When Sasuke pressed on for a deeper kiss, Naruto opened willingly for the intruding tongue. He found his arms around Sasuke's waist, pulling him closer for more contact.

Unlike their kisses earlier, this one they took their time on, fully exploring the reactions they could draw out of each other. Mapping Sasuke's mouth, Naruto flicked his tongue over Sasuke's reddening bottom lip, earning a low gasp. He smirked at the opportunity to be the attacker this time, and nudged Sasuke back, until the brunette's back hit the rough bark. Sasuke groaned at the loss of contact of Naruto's mouth, and fisted a hand into the blonde's hair to crash their lips together again.

Naruto pulled back again, further annoying his new lover. "Do you want continue here or the springs?"

"Do you ever shut up, moron?"

"Answer first, name-calling later."

"Oh I have plenty of names for you, none that should leave the bedroom."

"And the verdict?"

Sasuke slid the hand on Naruto's chest down to trace the outline of his hipbone, eliciting a groan. "You decide."

"I'm going to have to interrupt again, but you should take that to your room."

Sasuke and Naruto jerked the heads to the springs' direction, to see Shikamaru. Sasuke threw the dirtiest look he had in his arsenal as he growled, "What. Do. You. Want?"

Shikamaru put his hands up it surrender, "Just to let you know Kakashi has claimed the springs and threatens unpleasant things to whoever interrupts him."

On cue, Iruka's cry "Oh God, Kakashi!" was heard. Smirking, Naruto nodded his understanding, and proceeded to scoop up Sasuke bridal-style.

"What the—Let go, you nimrod! Put me down!"

"See you Shikamaru!

"Pay attention to what I say, you lunkhead!"

ANOTHERSCENECHANGE'CUZI'MLAZY

Naruto skillfully opened the room's screen door while still clutching a writhing Sasuke.

"Let go!"

"Aw, Sasuke-chan, I thought you liked touching me?"

"Don't call me that!"

"I beg your pardon, young sirs," Sasuke and Naruto promptly froze to notice Chiyoko standing by the double sized futon she laid out. "But I wanted to make sure neither of you were hurt from your fall into that ditch."

Naruto smiled "Oh we're fine! Thanks for… wait a second, how did you—"

"Know? Oh well, I thought that I might have pushed too hard, and wanted to make sure you were alright." Chiyoko gently smiled.

"You…you…"

"I thought you two needed just a little push in the right direction, and the ditch was in that direction."

"You could of killed us!"

"I don't think I could kill you that easily. Us Konoha ninja are pretty sturdy, if I do say so myself. By the way, was the ramen up to satisfaction, Master Sasuke?"

Sasuke smiled, as Naruto stood gawping, "Yes, it was just as I requested. Please tell the kitchens I was very satisfied with the meal. It must have a difficult order to fill on such short notice."

Chiyoko waved dismissively, "Nonsense, it was an honor to fulfill your request."

"Sasuke, what is she talking—"

"And with that young masters, I'll take my leave." Chiyoko bowed and exited before either of the young men could react.

Naruto cocked his head to look at Sasuke, "What's this about ramen?"

Sasuke tried to find something else interesting to look at beside Naruto's half-exposed chest. "I might have asked Chiyoko about the menu."

"And you asked for ramen to be made for me especially." Naruto couldn't keep the sheer glee out of his voice.

"You came to that conclusion on your own, Uzumaki."

"Admit it, Sasuke, you did it for me." Naruto nuzzled Sasuke's ear, inhaling his aroma. Sasuke blushed, "I…might have. Now put me down."

Naruto finally let down the slim ninja, only to see his vision blur and fall heavily on the futon. "What the—"

"Shut it, Naruto."

Naruto took in his surroundings, which included Sasuke straddling his waist, pressing a pale finger to Naruto's lips. Sasuke traced his jaw before dragging the finger to the yukata tie. "Just enjoy this."

Naruto jerked Sasuke's head down to capture his lips, teeth clacking at the roughness of the act. "Done." He breathed throatily, pushing the interfering yukata of Sasuke's shoulders as the brunette nimbly untied the knot.

He bent down for another kiss, raking his fingers over Naruto's defined muscles, slowly rubbing their growing erections together. Naruto gasped at the friction, which Sasuke took full opportunity and sucked Naruto's tongue into his mouth, grinding more furiously. Naruto groaned as loudly as possible for the situation, and clamped his hands onto Sasuke's hips, guiding the mounting pressure. Sasuke released the pink muscle only to attack Naruto's neck with equal fervor. Naruto felt like he should reciprocate, somehow, so he slurred, "Sa-sasuke, where's the lube?"

Sasuke continued to ravage Naruto's neck with licks and bites, while he fished under the pillow. He produced a small tube to an amazed Naruto. "How did you—ah—know--Oh god-- that was there?"

"Ninjas can anticipate their enemies' actions. Now shut up."

"Shouldn't we take this slow?"

Sasuke pulled away, to glare at Naruto. "Do you want this?"

The vision he presented Naruto was heart stopping. Sasuke's hair was mussed and barely shielded his eyes lowered to half mast with lust. The yukata he was wearing bunched up at his thighs, revealing his lean frame to the dimmed room.

"Well?"

It was Sasuke's turn to be whirled around, his back collided with the futon as both yukata were thrown across the room. "Naruto!"

"Shut it and enjoy this. Actually, I take that back," Naruto lowered his head to Sasuke's arousal, "Be as loud as you want."

Sasuke half-yelled when Naruto engulfed him fully. Naruto smiled to himself at the reaction from the usually stoic ninja, and proceeded to pull his head up, dragging his tongue on the underside of Sasuke's length. Sasuke panted and writhed under Naruto, fisting blonde hair as Naruto sucked and licked him into a frenzy. "Naruto—ah—stop teasing me!"

Naruto pulled off for a moment, giving the head a lick, "What's that?"

"Stop teasing me!"

"What's the magic word?" His breath ghosting up and down the erection, as a lubricated finger began circling the tight entrance behind.

"NOW!"

"Nope. Try again."

"Naruto," Sasuke was barely able to summon the breath necessary to talk, "Please."

"You got it." As Naruto kissed Sasuke firmly, he slipped in two fingers. Sasuke cried at the invasion, but after a pause, began to rock his hips into Naruto's pushing hand. Naruto enjoyed being to control the sounds Sasuke made; when he bit into those already kiss-bruised lips, or twisted his hand, Sasuke released cries and yelps that were musical. Then Naruto brushed a nub deep inside Sasuke that raised his body off the futon and scream. "Oh GOD! Naruto! Do that again!"

Naruto licked Sasuke's collarbone, "My pleasure." 

And proceeded to turn Sasuke into a flailing mass of shouts and mewling. Sasuke tried to be pierced deeper by throwing his weight onto Naruto's scissoring fingers. He whimpered as Naruto drew out, who kissed him on the nose. "I think you're ready."

Sasuke tried to lift his head to see what Naruto was doing, but lacked the muscle control. He soon felt something wet, hot and blunt press at his entrance. Naruto placed his forearms on either side of Sasuke's head as he bent down for a kiss. He looked directly into Sasuke's lust-brightened eyes, "You ready?"

Sasuke realized why he loved this idiot, for that simple, heartfelt question. "Yes."

Immediately, Sasuke bent his back as a scream tore from his lips, Naruto entering him in one firm shove. Naruto paused, ignoring his body's shouts to plow on, and looked again at Sasuke's clenched features. "You okay?"

Sasuke blinked back tears, and smirked, "Move it before I move it for you."

Naruto smiled and kissed Sasuke again, before withdrawing almost entirely and burying himself again in the delicious heat. Sasuke gripped onto Naruto's shoulders and locked his legs around the thrusting hips, anything to secure him down from being dragged off the futon as Naruto increased the tempo.

Naruto shifted his angle, to have Sasuke drag his blunt nails over his back as he threw his head back and screamed. Naruto drove in again, finding that spot that made Sasuke rear off the futon in a frenzy.

"Naruto—I'm--close." Sasuke gasped, tightening his grip around Naruto's back.

"Come for me, Sasuke." Naruto was close, too. But Sasuke's pleasure came first.

A final brushing of Sasuke's prostate had him completely raised off the futon, clamped around Naruto's still thrusting body, as he shouted Naruto's name for all the world to hear as his vision went white. Seed splashed their joined torsos as Naruto came a few seconds later, gasping "Sasuke" as he emptied himself.

He collapsed, barely strong enough to stop himself from crushing Sasuke with a well-placed arm. He rolled onto his back, Sasuke followed, resting his sweat-slicked head on Naruto's shoulder, trying to form words after that mind-blowing orgasm. Naruto's chest heaved as he inhaled deep gulps of air, his hands mindlessly tracing patterns on Sasuke's back as they listened to the night sounds.

Sasuke brushed his lips onto Naruto's "Love you, moron."

Naruto smiled and kissed the brunette back, "Love you too, jerk."

Owari

Author's Notes  
Ok, That is the official end of Icha Icha Onsen, thank you all for reading it! There will be an epilogue, so don't unfavorite me yet!

I'm a little unhappy with the sex scene, but it was my first, so all I can do improve by writing more, right? 

Final thanks for SilverFrostSenior, mizzblu, and nex415, for being such inspiring writers and supportive friends. And you, yes you, for reading this fic!

Please note me or simply review about what you would like to next written. Ideas and thoughts are much appreciated! Thanks again!


End file.
